The objective of the proposed studies is to investigate the pattern of neural circuits linking orbitofrontal limbic and anterior temporal cortices. The significance of the proposed studies is based on the involvement of both areas in mnemonic, emotional, and high-order cognitive processes. Orbitofrontal limbic cortices and anterior temporal cortices are richly interconnected. This study will examine the patterns of connection of orbitofrontal areas and anterior temporal areas to identify common and unique circuits influencing the two distinct memory-related cortical areas. The pattern of origin and termination of interconnections between these areas will be examined with a goal to specify the strength of connections and their synaptic influence. Connections will be studied using retrograde and anterograde tracers to label neurons of origin and their termination. Understanding the bidirectional interaction of orbitofrontal limbic and anterior temporal areas may reveal characteristics that contribute to their common and unique roles in mnemonic, emotional, and cognitive processes, as well as their preferential susceptibility in neurologic disorders such as epilepsy, Alzheimer's disease, and schizophrenia.